


Fortune Favours the Bold

by Jellygay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellygay/pseuds/Jellygay
Summary: “If I tell you your fortune, will you shut up and leave me alone?”College student and lone wolf Hanzo Shimada works part-time as a fortune teller to make rent. One day a fellow student discovers his secret, and this man has no plans on leaving the campus’ outcast be. With the always sociable Jesse McCree constantly throwing chaos into Hanzo’s quiet life, he realizes that this is one predicament he failed to see coming. Will the diviner be able to foresee what this young man, sceptical about the supernatural, has in store for him? Or will fortune and fate leave him wondering what lays beyond every bend?





	Fortune Favours the Bold

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to try and write a legit fic which I haven’t done in over 10 years. We’ll see how this disaster goes.

Keeping this as a place holder until I actually manage to write out chapter 1.


End file.
